Toto
Toto is the son of Gamera and an Earth Defender used by IForgot. History Toto's Beginnings Toto was born in 2006 being found and eventually raised by Toru, dubbing him "Toto". Toto eventually grew and grew, growing stronger each day until eventually for the safety of his surrogate father left. Toto vs. Zedus Toto returned to fight against Zedus. The battle was a curbstomp for the young gameroid. Toto however was able to successfully make the kaiju retreat. Shortly after the military arrived and took him away to help him combat this new threat. Zedus later returns and Toto flies in to battle the beast. Toto, fighting better then before, however is still getting beaten by the faster Zedus, using his agility and long legs to keep him at a disadvantage. Eventually Zedus throws Toto into a building. Toto sees his surrogate father, Toru, who, with a short monologue, empowers Toto with the stone he came with as baby, turning Toto into a fully fledged "Gamera". Toto breaks out of the building becoming a fully-fledged Gamera. Toto flies towards Zedus and tackles him, knocking him off the building and into the ground below. Toto tears off Zedus Spear like tongue and fires a plasma fireball at him, killing him. Toto collapses from the battle, Toru insists that he should go, and the Gameroid does so, leaving his old life behind. The Return of Toto Toto one day returned and fought off the monster known as 15Desu. Toto slammed into the monster, dodging his attacks and firing his plasma fireballs. Eventually, toto grabbed hold of 15Desu and flew straight into the air, going to space. Toto flew back down to earth using the kaiju as a meat shield, letting go and bombarding him with plasma fireballs, damaging him. Toto landed in a crater created by 15Desu's impact. Toto got a surprise micro -oxygen blast to the shoulder, damaging him. Toto kept fighting until a Gojiran named Iguanagoji came and helped out. The Gojiran eventually grabbed the monster by the neck, Toto began charging his Ultimate Mana Ray, drawing mana from his surroundings. Toto fired his Ultimate Mana Ray at Igunagoji dorsal scutes, feeding him the energy and used to kill 15Desu. Iguanagoji collapsed to the ground, Toto picked him up and flew him to the bottom of the ocean, setting him down and laying next to his side and falling asleep. Personality Toto is very similar to the Gameroid that preceded him, and seeks to grow and learn more about his capabilities. He possesses a love for humankind, likely due to his surrogate father, Toru, raising him. WIP Abilities Toto, being a Gameroid, possesses the same natural abilities as his kind: *'Plasma Fireballs:' Toto can fire highly concentrated plasma in the form of fireballs. These Plasma Fireballs are no push over, as they are the Gameroid's main ranged attack. *'Flight:' Toto can retract his limbs into his shell, allowing for fire to emit from the parts he retracted and enabling flight. *'Mana control:' Toto, being a Gameroid, can connect to the earths life-force and use it for offensive and defensive techniques. Trivia * He originally belonged to Krazar77. Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Earth Defender Category:Gameroid Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)